Danny L.
Danny L., labeled as The Rapper Wannabe, is a character on Total Drama: Paradise Falls, as a member of the Angry Birds. Biography Danny L.’s real name is Daniel. He is the middle child of two boys and one girl. He was always a normal guy. One day, he saw an interview with a famous rapper, and all the fame and money he got. After that, Daniel nicknamed himself “Danny L.”, bought some rapper-style clothes, and started to act like a real rap star. Also, he isn’t that good at singing. His parents are very supportive about his dream, but they know that it is almost impossible. Danny L. joined Total Drama to show the world his rap skills, and to win the money. Total Drama: Paradise Falls Danny L. joined in Arriving at Paradise Falls. After being greeted by Chris, Danny L. replied using slangs, causing Catheryn to make sarcastic comments about his grammar. He then says he is in the game to win. He is later shown to be impressed by Helen's looks upon her arrival. When Yumi arrives, a possible attraction is hinted, as Danny L. is quick to introduce himself to her, as well as complimenting her shoes. In The Alive Host’s Chest, Danny L. is shown cheering on Fantine at the challenge. He later comments on Helen's looks. In Rowing in the Deep, Danny L. pairs up with Mona and Sid for the challenge. Later, when Kasey tries to convince the boys to vote for Helen, Danny L. says he can't vote for her because of her looks. In Project Next Top Model, Danny L. is seen with his tribe by the campfire on the beach, following the previous chapter's elimination ceremony. Later on, when Helen is acts sad about Kasey's betrayal, Danny L. tries to comfort her, to which she replies by punching him in the face. Danny is shown enjoying the pool party his team won in the previous challenge, in Be A-Mazed!. He is later shown enjoying the cookies Fantine brought with her, after his team got lost in the maze. In I Survived a 20 Questions Game Show, Danny is seen to be confused when Woodrow wake up the guys early.He received a golden chain with the dollar sign as his package from home reward, after his team won the challenge. During the challenge in Scavenger Manhunt, Danny L. once again compliments Helen, leading to her considering he might have been attracted to her. She decides to use this for her advantage, and sweetly thanks him for the compliments. He then says on a confessional that Helen likes him. In Super Drama Bros., Danny L. is shown with his teammates on the main hall of the hotel, while the other team arrives from the elimination ceremony. Later on, after Starlight's elimination, he is one of the people to accept her apologies. In And Then There Was One, Danny is hanging out with his team after their win last challenge. Later, when everyone starts to mysteriously die, he is one of the last four people to survive, along with Mona, Alice and Faustino. He dies after eating a poisoned chocolate. In the end, it's revelead that everyone is still alive, and it was just the challenge, where his team lost. In the elimination ceremony, Danny defends his team after Chris calls them out for they loss. In Wimps’ Olympics, Helen, while flirting with him, invites him to join his alliance with the girls. He quickly accepts, saying in the confessional that he "got the hottie of the season". Later, Helen is seen flirting with Danny L. several times through the challenge. Danny L. is shown upset in the beggining of The Best Part is When We Go to the Whale, after Woodrow tells the guys Chris has closed the pool area. Later when the teams merge, Danny is seen getting along with the boys from the opposing team, with Faustino even complimenting his rapping skills. Danny and Helen are walking together in the beach during the challenge. Danny L. starts rapping for her, as she flirts with him. In the elimination ceremony, Danny L. is voted off. It's revelead that Helen didn't need Danny L. anymore, thus convincing the girls to vote him off because he was trying to use them. Danny L. returns to the finale, And the Winner Is..., and chooses to support Nigel, claiming that they bonded after the merge. Audition Tape A guy is shown inside a swimming pool, with two attractive women by his side. "Yo, yo! Da name's Danny L., and I wanna be on Total Drama, man!" He folds his arms and continue, "For da money, da fame, and to show da world mah rapping skills." He then begins beatboxing, althought not very well. "So yo, pick me for this show!" He then puts his arms around the two girls, just for them to swim away from him. He awkwardly smiles to the camera, blushing. Trivia *Danny L. was the sixth contestant eliminated from his team, the first contestant eliminated after the merge, and the eleventh contestant eliminated overall. He received four seashells. *Danny L. is slight based on Sprinklemist's Micky D. and Toadgamer's Devin. **His name is also based on Micky D.'s name. *Danny L.'s original names were Donny D. (Donald) and Dan T. (Dante). *Danny L. was originally going to be on a relationship with Yumi, which is why a possible attraction is hinted on the first episode. The author later decided against it, due to his plot with Helen later on. *In chapter 9, Danny L. mentions his favorite game is Hip Hop Hero. This is an obvious parody of Guitar Hero. Gallery DannyL.SwimSAI.png|Danny L. in his swimwear. DannyL.SleepSAI.png|Danny L. in his sleepwear. DannyL.png|Danny L.'s original image. Category:Total Drama: Paradise Falls Category:Bruno's Stories Category:Male Characters